private_warrior_cats_fanfictions_for_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestar
"Crystalclaw(Q): Why did Firepaw become Fireheart so fast? Birchpaw waited FOREVER!' '''KateCary(A): Cos Firepaw was super-fab, (and the Clan were pretty distracted during Birchpaw's apprenticeship)' VickyHolmes(A): We moved through the moons more quickly in Fireheart's stories because there was sooooo much going on. Also, cats don't automatically become warriors when they're six moons old. They have to complete all their training and succeed in all their tasks, which could take longer for some cats. The only rule Firestar tries to follow is making all littermates into warriors at the same time. '''CherithBaldry(A): Firepaw came into the Clan at a crucial time when there was a threat from both ShadowClan and RiverClan, so he had plenty of opportunity to show the qualities of a warrior. For Birchpaw, that wasn't the same, and also the journey and settling into the new home took up so much time." Firestar even gets blamed for Whitethroat's death when it was his own fault he ran onto the Thunderpath. ' ' '' '' '' '' Mousefur skidded to a hault between two towering ash trees. The Thunderpath droned in the distance, its foul stench drifting through the undergrowth. Ahead, Fireheart saw Runningwind's lean brown body lying on the ground, ominously still. A black-and-white tom was bending over the unmoving warrior. With a jolt, Fireheart realized it was Whitethroat. The ShadowClan warrior's eyes stretched wide as he saw the approaching cats. He began to back away from Runningwind, his legs stumbling with shock. "He's dead!" he wailed. Fireheart's ears flattened as rage pulsed through him. Was this how ShadowClan warriors repaid another Clan's kindness? Without stopping to see what Whitestorm and Mousefur were doing, he let out a furious screech and flung himself at Whitethroat, who shrank away, hissing. Fireheart knocked the ShadowClan warrior backward, and Whitethroat landed limply on the ground, offering no resistance as Fireheart loomed over him. Fireheart stared down, confused, as his enemy crouched helplessly beneath him, his eyes narrowed into terrified slits. While he hesitated, Whitethroat darted away and bolted into a tangle of brambles. Fireheart chased after him, ignoring the thorns that tore at his fur. The ShadowClan warrior must be heading for the stone tunnel. He pushed onward and caught a glimpse of the tip of Whitethroat's tail as the tom struggled out of the brambles and onto the grass verge. Fireheart emerged a moment later, and saw Whitethroat poised on the edge of the Thunderpath. Fireheart hurtled himself toward him, expecting Whitethroat to flee to the tunnel, but Whitethroat took one look at the ThunderClan warrior and raced straight onto the Thunderpath. '' '' ''Fireheart watched in horror as the terrified cat scrambled blindly across the hard gray surface. A deafening roar sounded in his ears, Fireheart shrank back, screwing up his face at the foul smelling wind of a monster blasted his fur. When it has passed, he blinked open his eyes and shook the grit from his ear fur. A ragged shape was lying moitionless on the Thunderpath. The monster had hit Whitethroat." ''- Rising Storm, page 181-182 Category:Love Rants Category:Original Series Characters Category:The New Prophecy Characters Category:Power of Three Characters Category:Omen of the Stars Characters